1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and more particularly to communication between interpersonal communication devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Today, a wide variety of network technologies are available to communicate information. For example, Bluetooth technology is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth technology provides personal devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, PCs, printers, digital cameras, and video game consoles, a way to connect and exchange information over an unlicensed short-range radio frequency. The devices typically do not have to be in line of sight of each other to exchange information as long as the transmission signals are strong enough.
WiFi is another network technology that enables personal devices, such as a PC, game console, cell phone, MP3 player or PDA, to connect to the Internet when the devices are within range of a wireless network connected to the Internet. The area covered by one or more interconnected access points is known as a hotspot. The range covered by hotspots can be as small as a single room with wireless-opaque walls or as much as many square miles covered by overlapping access points.
Although these technologies are utilized in personal devices, the devices and technology are rarely used to interact with other personal device users in a meaningful or useful way. For example, areas of common interest among personal device users are not commonly communicated electronically to one another. Accordingly, there exists a need to facilitate and enhance communication between personal communication device users.